


goldfish (all life is ephemeral)

by JazzApples



Series: himbo friends for mr hermit man [1]
Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Character Study, Dialogue-Only, Gen, but i think youre all smart enough to figure out whos talking, goldfish themed metaphors, im sorry in advance, pros and cons of being immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzApples/pseuds/JazzApples
Summary: What's the point, when the goldfish will hurt you and leave you?
Series: himbo friends for mr hermit man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830220
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	goldfish (all life is ephemeral)

"Imagine that you had a tank of goldfish. They come and go, as goldfish do. You don't get attached; you know their time is short. But maybe, every once in a while, there's a goldfish that's special. For some reason, you're fond of this one. And you try to treasure every fleeting moment with it because you know they don't have long compared to you, but it hurts all the worse when they go. And every other goldfish you encounter is never the same. Never will be. You can appreciate the other goldfish for their own qualities, but how can you open your heart to that same pain again? Eventually, you stop bothering. What's the point, when the goldfish will hurt you and leave you?"

"...you know what I think? I think you tell everyone that you hate people, but that's not quite true, is it? It's more like, you hate what they do to you. You hate that they hurt you. Is that right?"

"You know you're special, right? You're selfless, and caring, and courageous. But not many others are like you. You see them struggling, and you offer your hand in friendship to them, only for it to be slapped away. And then you watch them struggle in the dark against each other until they die, and then you watch the next ones do it all over again. What's the point of it all? All mortals do is disappoint you then leave. And I'm tired of it. Sick and tired of watching goldfish swim round and round in circles for all eternity."

"And yet here you are."

"...?"

"You're here, after all, giving everything you have and then some for these goldfish, to watch them succeed. You don't have to be here, you know that. I've no doubt that you have weathered such storms as these before and yet here you are, helping goldfish, as you have helped countless goldfish in the past, and will no doubt help countless more in the future. Yes, they hurt you and disappoint you, and yet you still love them, and that is why it you hate it when they let you down. Why you try to convince yourself that it is hate that you feel, and not heartbreak."

"...I've always told myself not to get attached to the goldfish, but it seems I'm a fool who can't learn his lesson. So don't you die any time soon, okay?"

"...I'll do my best."

**Author's Note:**

> Angus can have the braincell today. As a treat.  
> I'm sorta embarassed I uploaded this tbh but I hope people like it. It's really not my usual style.


End file.
